Question: Ashley is a gardener. She plants $33$ lilies in a garden. Each row has $3$ lilies. How many rows of lilies did Ashley plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of rows of lilies that Ashley planted is the total number of lilies that she planted divided by the number of lilies in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $33\text{ lilies} \div 3\text{ lilies per row}$ $33\text{ lilies} \div 3\text{ lilies per row} = 11\text{ rows}$